The Shining II
by Kar-zid
Summary: I started this as a project, me and 2 other writers are writing this story, they are Marner and Max7345. I give credit to them. This is a second The Shining, where another person falls victim to the Overlook Hotel.
1. Chapter 1

**THE SHINING II **  
**CHAPTER 1**

(By Kar-zid)

A black car was speeding around a tight corner on a rainy night. Inside was a couple, Jack Tarrass and his wife Alice Tarrass. Alice kept on telling Jack he looked just like Jack Torrance, who had gone mad not that long ago. Jack would laugh at this and would make an evil smile which would send them both into fits of laughter. The car continued going fast on the slick road to get home.  
There was a series of tight curves still until they got onto the road home. "Honey, you should slow down," Alice told her husband.

"We've got to get home though, but I will slow down, just for you," Jack told her lovingly.

He slowed down a bit, but continued going fast. When he turned another corner Jack lost control of the car. The car skidded on the wet asphalt and the car tumbled off the road. It crashed into a nearby tree completely crushing the front of the car.

Jack's body was forced forward, but his seatbelt kept him from flying through the windshield. Alice on the  
other hand continued to move forward, and her seatbelt could not hold her. It came undone and she went head first into the front window, shattering it. All that was left was the glass, and the blood on the dashboard. Jack recovered in a few seconds and looked for his wife. He saw her body a few inches from the car. Jack ripped his seatbelt off and went over to her. He held her body in his arms.

"Alice! Alice! Wake up, please wake up!" Jack screamed at his blood covered wife.

Jack started to cry and sat in his mangled car holding his wife close to him; for what seemed like seconds but in reality was hours. He looked at the road hoping that someone would come. It had stopped raining now and Jack sat crying. He continued to hold his wife in his arms. He gently placed his wife down and walked out onto the highway and placed his head into his hands. They had been married for 5 years. Their anniversary was just 3 days ago and they had gone on a holiday for that special occasion. When he heard a car coming he didn't look up. Only when the driver got out of his yellow car and asked what happened did he look up.

"Hey, buddy, what happened?" the driver asked.

"Ca…call an ambulance! My wife, get help for my wife!" Jack sobbed out.

The driver obliged when he saw the mangled car wedged into the tree. The strange driver pulled out his phone and called an ambulance. He flipped his phone back into his pocket after he had finished explaining the situation, then he sat down next to Jack who was now rocking back and forth in tears.

"Tell me, what your name is?" the driver asked soothingly to Jack.

"J-Jack Tarrass. What's yours?" Jack whimpered through sobs.

"I'm Leon, what happened?" Leon asked.

"Me-me and m-my wife was driving home from our anniversary holiday. "The…the…then…" Jack sobbed out but then he shook his head.

"This happened" Leon finished for him.

"God, I loved her," Jack said. Now his voice was a bit steadier and he had cried as much as he could.

"I know, I have a missus back home as well, and lord knows what I would do if she passed on. All this tragedy and right after you're anniversary too!" Leon told Jack.

Jack nodded, but didn't continue talking. When the ambulance pulled up on the wet curb Jack was still sitting silent and just staring into space. God knows what he was thinking, he did just lose his wife, Leon thought, looking at the man beside him. Two paramedics jumped out of the back of the ambulance and ran to the car, while another paramedic jumped out from the passenger seat and ran to Jack.

"Mister, are you alright?" the man asked.

"I'm fine, help my wife," Jack told the man, hardly raising his voice but attempted to make it sound commanding. The man looked a bit taken aback, but left towards the car anyway.

"Look, you should really see a doctor, you're in bad shape, you're bleeding!" Leon said, not nastily but with a friendly voice.

Right after Leon finished Jack stood up and punched him in the face. He felt the bone crack under his fist and the warm touch of blood. Jack turned away and got into the back of the ambulance where his wife was being put. When they were at the hospital Jack's wife was declared dead, and Jack cried even more. When he went home he just sat on the couch, staring into space. The house seemed to be empty without his wife, Alice. Jack got up and grabbed a bottle of beer out of the fridge. When he finished he went and grabbed another beer, and another, and another. By the end of the night he had drunk 6 bottles of beer and fell asleep softly sobbing on the couch.

For the next few days Jack was completely depressed and frequently had a bottle in his hand. His friends got worried and so decided to get him some help. When they confronted him with this idea Jack barked out a harsh laugh and said  
"Someone wanting to frolic in the meadows of Jack's mind eh? Well no  
thanks!"

His friends became even more worried when Jack only came out of his house when he really had to. So they came up with a new plan, a plan that was sure to work. They would make him go up to the Overlook hotel for a week or two where there was no alcohol or TV, or so they had heard from the reports on Jack Torrance. So, once again they approached him and let him in on their little ploy. Eventually after a long argument he agreed to go, if only to get over his wife's death. The next day his friend's car pulled up outside and Jack threw his things into the trunk and got inside. They drove up to the hotel and said their goodbyes. Jack stood outside the big hotel and stared at it. He took a deep breathe then walked inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

(By Marner)

Daniela Clover stood talking to her true best friend. The only one she ever told everything to, Miranda. She had long red hair that went past her shoulders and violet eyes. Even though she could be attractive, she was too pale, too tall at 6' 5'', and didn't have the shapely body of most 20 year old women. She glanced out the window at the fresh snow that was covering the ground around the Overlook Hotel.

"Danny," Miranda said, "Look at me."

Danny turned to look at her counterpart. "I don't see anything wrong with this place Miranda."

"You shouldn't have come to this place, you never should have come."

"What else can I do? I have to start my life over again-don't I?"

Miranda smiled, "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy."

"What?"

"Trust me, you must leave, now," Miranda said in seriousness.

Danny just shook her head and placed her hands over ears. "Shut up  
Miranda!"

"Redrum, redrum, redrum," Miranda kept repeating.

Danny couldn't take it anymore. She turned on her CD player. The song Party Favors by Tapping the Vein filled the room. She did her best to tune Miranda out and just listened to the music. Miranda continued to shout 'redrum'.

'If you bleed you'll die-as long as you bleed you'll die-time for party favors that will say who is-' Danny sang along with the song. All her efforts were pointless; Miranda was louder than her stereo. Danny looked up at her wall when she heard a loud thud against the wall. Miranda didn't say a word. Danny nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Danny walked over to the door next to hers and knocked. No one answered so she decided to open it. Her fellow co workers were making use of a now empty room, or were starting to at least.

"Oh, hello Danny," Stacy said smiling.

"I don't think we're closing this room just so you can have sex Stacy."

"Sorry, but what else are we going to do in our spare time," Esteban responded.

"Okay then, just try to not make so much noise."

"All right, we'll keep it down."

Danny stepped out of the room and knew that they weren't going to keep  
their promise. She turned to see her manager, Mr. Ullman. She stood their  
looking at him.

"Hello Danny, are you settling in all right?" Mr. Ullman asked.

"Yea, I'm doing fine," Danny responded.

"Do you mind walking with me, if I'm not keeping you from anything?"

"It'd be fine."

Mr. Ullman turned and began walking down the hallway. Danny walked alongside him. At first they didn't speak, but Mr. Ullman decided to break the ice  
first.

"Are you sure you're getting in okay?" Mr. Ullman asked.

"Yea, I am. I'm not having any trouble at all," Danny responded.

"Well then, how do you think you're going to handle this winter job?"

"I think I'll be all right. Um, I was just curious, what all do you want me to do?"

"Just be there when you need to. Cook the meals; help with the maintenance inside the hotel, and outside if you need to. Mostly I just need someone to help watch over the caretaker for the time being."

"Is their any particular reason that you wanted someone to watch the  
caretakers?"

"I just don't want to take any chances. I know what happened in the past  
with Jack and Grady. I don't want to repeat any accidents again."

"Sounds reasonable to me, who all should I expect to see?"

"Well two caretakers are coming. Male and female, I'm sure they won't  
be too much trouble. A paranormal investigator might come to do some research  
in the hotel."

"Okay, sounds interesting," Danny responded.

Mr. Ullman stopped and stood in front of Danny. "Danny, if you ever feel exhausted, or anything out of the ordinary, do not push it aside as stress. I want you to get to a doctor immediately. Do you understand?"

Danny nodded.

"Okay then, that's all for now. I'll see you around okay."

Danny nodded and watched Mr. Ullman walk off. He was the son of Stuart Ullman. He has inherited the hotel after his father's death some years back. Danny turned around and saw another friend and co-worker Kia. Kia smiled and hugged Danny.

"How are you feeling Danny?"

"I'm all right, just heading back to my room."

"I'll walk you back," Kia said and turned to walk with Danny. Kia's black skin made her appear elegant under the bright light. She had all the beauty that Danny lacked.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Danny nodded. "Have you been having any of those," Kia paused, "dreams again?"

Danny didn't respond. She just stopped and stared at Kia. Kia watched a  
group of talking girls in the distance.

'You know how to contact me if you need me,' Kia said without moving her  
lips ', If you need me.'

Danny nodded once again and Kia smiled. Kia left Danny at her bedroom and said goodbye. Kia walked off and Danny walked back into her room. Danny looked around her room and walked inside. The stereo was now playing Creepy Crawler by Zombie Girl. Danny turned off her stereo and glanced at her white dresser and at her mirror. She walked towards her mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Miranda," Danny muttered into her mirror.

"Danny," Miranda replied back. "The first is already here; the man."

"Miranda, why must you be so cruel to me?" Danny asked curiously.

"It is for your own good. Remember New York, you remember your parents don't you?"

"Why would you bring that up?" Danny asked placing her arms around herself.

"You remember your violent parents. Your mother killing your father with an axe, and you were sent to the orphanage."

"Please stop Miranda, you know I hate talking about my past," Danny felt  
her eyes tear up.

"You attacked that kid in the orphanage, that boy. You attacked him just because he didn't want to share his toy. Look where it got you, in a mental ward for the rest of your life; all because you didn't want to listen to me, to me!"

"Please Miranda," Danny said and dropped to her knees. She placed her hands on top of the dresser and kept looking at the mirror. "Please stop. I'm sorry, I said I was sorry."

"Now that the doctors decided to allow you a chance to live again, you just want to throw it all away; might as well sign your own death warrant Danny."

Danny looked Miranda in the eyes. She closed her eyes and saw a glimpse of two girls wearing blue dresses. They looked at her then at each other. The next image she saw was of blood gushing out of the hotel elevator.

"Redrum," Miranda muttered. "Redrum."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

(By Max7345)

In a nice quiet neighborhood, the birds were chirping happily and everyone was going about their happy lives, nobody had known about what was going on in the house marked 1823. The peacefulness was disturbed as a man inside the house was thrown against the wall by an unseen force.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wood, I'm afraid you've got yourselves one peed off demon." the man said to the owners of the house, who had rushed to his aid after he had struck the wall with major impact. Fortunately, the man had only suffered a few scratches.

John Mathews was this man. He was, possibly, the best Paranormal Investigator around. Being a catholic and a medium, he has the natural ability to actually communicate with the spirits as well as perform exorcisms himself. His knowledge of the spirits and the spirit world surpasses every other paranormal expert. John's kind enough to charge a necessary amount for a routine investigation, but to do the job for free when a demonic force is involved. John was trying to communicate with the demon in the Woods' house when it sensed him to be a threat and attacked.

The Woods were an elderly couple, and having a violent ghost in their house didn't really suit them too well. "Talking to it didn't help?" Mr. Wood asked John.

"No, not really." John answered simply before standing back up and staring the demon down. The Woods looked in the direction that John was looking, but couldn't see anyone. However, John could see the beast; it was grey, its face was disfigured horribly, its hands and feet burned and blistered, with deadly long claws and teeth. It hissed its forked tongue at him, showing the disturbingly tar-black interior of its mouth.

"Oh, that's just disgusting." John said to the demon before whipping out a polished wooden cross as if it were a gun hidden under his brown trench coat and showing it to the demon. The demon simply laughed in a wheezing voice and made its way toward John. "Ok, it's powerful. Not exactly the typical demon." John thought aloud as he stuffed the cross back in his jacket. The demon suddenly flew in front of John, and forced him to the ground, wrestling with him. "Ok, I see where this damn thing is going." John thought aloud before turning to the residents, while fighting the demon, and requested, "Could you get me a rope, please?"

Mrs. Wood nodded and quickly hurried to fetch the rope. John turned to the demon and said, "Oh, come on, beast. You can wait a couple more seconds before I sent you back to hell." The demon replied by hissing at him again. "Ooh. Bad breathe too? You are just the very definition of nasty." John replied. It was quite obvious that demons didn't scare John at all. John forced the Demon up and pinned it against a wall. Mr. Wood looked shocked as he saw the wall actually crack upon impact. He still couldn't see the demon. "Yes… I can fight back." John said to the demon confidently.

Suddenly, the demon smiled at John and in a flash it disappeared and John had felt a choking sensation overcome him. He couldn't breath, the demon had vanished, that could only mean that it was inside him, fighting for control. John turned to Mr. Wood and said, "Your wife better hurry up with that rope!" John was in a struggle for his own body. Usually, exorcists couldn't be possessed, but John was also a medium, which threw that rule out the window.

John turned to the wall and leaned against it, still fighting to stay in control. The more he fought, the tougher it got to breath. This was one tough demon, but John got rid of tougher ones in the past. Mrs. Wood had arrived with the rope and quickly handed it to John, who snatched it immediately and began tying his left hand. Using his spirit, not his mind, John managed to take control of himself, all except for his left hand. John tied it to the staircase railing, held up the peal-white cross on the rosary he was wearing and began praying in Latin, "Carus Senior, commodo tribuo mihi vires urgeo is everto ex meus somes. Commodo tribuo mihi vires expurgo is tergum ut abyssus is venit ex!"

John repeated the prayer four more times and then placed the small cross on his left hand wrist. Immediately, steam began to form and the sound of a cat being strangled filled the entire house. John's hand was writhing and flailing horribly, but he had no expression of pain on his face. It was clear that he had done this many, many times before. "Got ut abyssus!" John muttered under his breath, and then the noise suddenly stopped and his hand remained still. The air felt as if an extreme heaviness was lifted after John had done the one thing that made him famous, a self-exorcism.

A self-exorcism is basically expelling a demon from yourself. John was famous for being the only one able to actually perform one of these. John had removed the cross from his wrist, there was no burn mark; it was as if it only harmed the demon, not John himself. John got up, turned to the Woods, and said with a smile, "Thank god I took a course in Latin. Everything should be fine now."

"Thank you. What's that smell? Smells like roses." Mrs. Wood said to him. "Yes, that's common. It's the sign of God's presence and a successful exorcism." John informed.

"Well, I best be going. I have another case in my schedule; this one's at the Overlook Hotel." At those two words, Mrs. Wood suddenly looked at John in fear. Noticing this, John asked, "M'amm?"

"I'm telling you right now, stay away from that place!" Mrs. Wood sternly warned John.

"Now, Wendy. I know your last husband became crooked and evil in that place, but come on. You can't interfere with a professional's investigation. And besides, you told me that Jack was always mentally unstable before he attacked you." Mr. Wood said to his wife in an attempt to calm her down.

"I don't care! Something strange was happening to Danny in that place too!" Wendy Wood argued, yanking her arm angrily from her husband's grip.

She rushed up to John again and warned him once again, "Don't go in that hotel! It's evil; it takes people, it turns them into monsters. It makes them murderers. You go in that hotel, it'd be a miracle if you get out alive."

John just looked at her before saying, "I know. And that's why I'm heading over there, m'amm; to stop whatever's doing that." And with that, John went for the door and left before any of the Woods could say another word of protest.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

(By Kar-zid)

As Jack opened the door he gasped. It was an incredible sight. It looked more like a gigantic mansion instead of a fancy hotel. He walked up to the receptionist desk and rang the bell.

A woman walked up to the other side of the desk and asked, "Hello sir, have you got a reservation?"

"Yes, my name is Jack Tarrass" Jack replied glancing at the last patrons leaving the hotel.

"Ah, here you are," she responded picking up a key from the desk." Here's your room number and the key, Daniela here will show you around," the receptionist finished in a cheery voice.

Jack turned to look where the receptionist was pointing and saw a woman. She waved at him then motioned her hand for him to follow. Jack walked up to her and she led him away.

"I hope you don't mind but will there be any other people staying here besides you and me?" He asked.

"Another girl was supposed to be here, but cancelled at the last minute, but there is a paranormal investigator here to check on the strange happenings of not too long ago. You remember Jack Torrance?"

"Yeah, I remember him," he replied.

"What's your name by the way?" Danny asked.

"Jack Tarrass," he responded.

They were now just outside the doors to the kitchen. Daniela stopped opening the door, at the mention of his name, and stared at him for a second before shaking her head.  
"I'm Daniela, but most people call me Danny," she introduced herself.

They walked through the swinging doors and into the biggest kitchen Jack had ever seen. It appeared bigger than his entire house. Danny and Jack walked over to a big freezer-like door and Danny opened it. Inside was a walk-in pantry as far as the eye could see.

"Everything in this place is so big," Jack said astonished. "Yeah it is, it may be a bit strange at first but you'll get used to it," Danny reassured him.

They walked back into the kitchen then over to another large freezer-like door. This time inside was a freezer which was enormous as well. Danny showed Jack around the whole hotel. When they reached room 237 Jack had a strange urge to go inside.

But when he asked Danny immediately said", "No! No one is aloud in there, and no one should want to go in there either. That place is evil." She shuddered then they moved along.

They stopped at room 149, which was Jack's room. Jack opened the door and stepped inside. His room was very luxurious. Jack and Danny said their goodbyes and Danny left. Jack sat down at a desk in his room and looked at the typewriter in front of him, and then he started to type.

Downstairs a man had just arrived, his name was John Mathews and he was the paranormal investigator. By this time everyone, but the three staying, had left the hotel.

Danny was sitting behind the front desk", you must be the investigator. Welcome! Our other caretaker is already in his room, you will probably meet him later. I'm Daniela, but please call me Danny."

"I'm John Mathews; I'll start my investigation by going up to room 237 thank you," he said holding his hand out for the key.

"No, no, no, you can't go in that room! It's strictly forbidden!" Danny cried.

"How am I supposed to do my job if I can't visit the most haunted room?" John inquired.

Danny thought this over for a second, and then gave in. She grabbed a key from the wall behind her and threw it to John. She explained where to go just before he left. Danny sighed when John had gotten into the elevator.

She leaned her head back, put her legs onto the table and closed her eyes. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and in front of her were 2 little girls. They looked at her, then at each other, and then at her again. A blink later they were gone.

Danny stared around for a minute. A vision of the same building she was in now flickered into her head. It was inside and a black man wearing winter clothes, to keep him warm, was walking down the hall calling to see if anyone was there. All of a sudden a man jumped from behind a pillar and swung an axe right at him. The axe became buried inside the man's chest by the maniac. Danny screamed for a second and the vision disappeared. Jack came out of the elevator a second later with a worried expression on his face.

"What's the matter Danny?" He said while cocking his head to the side.

Danny was about to speak but then she saw the glint in Jack's eyes; it was the same glint as that murderer in her vision had in his very own eyes. Then she remembered Miranda's warning.

"No, nothing's wrong, I just cut myself, that's all," Danny responded quickly.

She began staring at a small letter opening knife. Jack started to move closer to her with that glint still in his eye.

Danny quickly said, "I've got to go check on John, the investigator," she said and sprinted from the room.

Jack watched her leave with a sick smile on his face. Jack threw his head back in mad laughter for a while which scared Danny, even though she was already on the second floor. Jack walked over to the desk and looked around. He picked up the small knife and twisted it over his fingers.

"A knife, a knife, my kingdom for a knife!" Jack whispered in a malevolent voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

(By Marner)

Danny sighed as relief filled her internally. She was away from Jack. She was going to have to make sure from now on that she was away from Jack for most of the holiday season. She sighed and allowed her back to collapse against a wall of the elevator. She closed her eyes and rubbed them with her fingers.

She felt something at her feet, something liquid. She hesitantly opened her eyes and saw blood only an inch thick. She was about to scream, but bit her tongue.

"Redrum," Miranda screamed inside her head. "Redrum, redrum, redrum!"

"Shut up," Danny said in a low voice. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouted and placed her hands to her ears.

"Are you feeling all right?" John asked.

She glanced up quickly. The elevator doors were open and John was standing in its place.

"How long have you been standing there?" Danny asked looking at him curiously.

"Somewhere between the shut up's I believe," he chuckled a little. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?" He asked once more.

"Yea," she responded, "Jack scared me a bit. That's all."

"Oh, he seems like the type." John shook his head and turned his glance down the hallway. "I have to get to work, see you in a bit."

Without thinking Danny grabbed John's arm to try and stop him. "You can't go into the room. Being here is enough to get anyone killed."

John gently removed Danny's fingers from his arm. "I'll be all right," he said trying to reassure her. "I've had plenty of experience in dealing with these situations believe me."

Danny didn't respond. He took a step backwards before saying a final farewell and walking down the hallway. Danny peeked out from the side of the elevator. She watched as he turned the corner to go into the room 237.

Danny stepped out of the elevator and stared down the hallway. She stood frozen in place, refusing to even blink for a second. She knew something was waiting for them. She couldn't tell what it was, or when it was going to come for them, but knew it was there.

She lifted her hand closed in a fist, with only a single finger sticking out. It hung crookedly in the air. "Death, death reigns here," Miranda muttered.

Danny glanced down at her hand. Miranda was speaking through her now. Danny lowered her fist slowly, releasing the tight grip. Danny turned around and walked down the opposite direction John had gone. She paused to glance behind her once, but then continued on her way. She had to start cooking dinner anyway.

Danny made her way into the kitchen without having any visions, Miranda, or voices. She still had that feeling that something bad was going to happen. She did her best to shrug it off, but it would always creep back up on her twice as worse.

She went to work doing her best to keep it simple. She hadn't been the best chief, and knew little about cooking. She was able to cook basic meals though, as long as they were easy to make. She felt slightly intimated being such a large kitchen. She sighed and got to work.

She decided to try her hand at pasta. She went through the storage area and pulled out the noodles and a large can of marina sauce. She got to work boiling the water and heating the noodles and the sauce. She turned on a nearby radio and pulled out a large bottle of champagne. She decided to take a few shots and then try to save it for tomorrow.

Once the food was done Danny pulled some trays and bowels from the large cupboards. She placed the noodles in the bowl. She made sure to give each of them more than enough to of a fair share. She wasn't sure what to do with John Matthew's tray. She shrugged and continued filing the bowels and placing them on the tray's. She put the trays on a large cart; she pulled some cold sodas for their beverages. She had pulled an extra for herself.

She began rolling the cart through the extravagant hotel. She halted at the sight of the elevator. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She reopened her eyes and pushed the cart forward. She pushed the button and waited for the elevator doors to open. She felt her heart flutter for the few seconds she waited.

The doors opened and she walked inside. She rolled the cart inside and waited as the doors closed. The elevator began to move upwards. Danny continued to wait for something to happen. For Miranda to begin talking or for a vision to appear, but nothing happened. When the elevator doors opened Danny breathed out a sigh of relief.

She pushed the cart through the hallways. She placed her tray in her room. It rested on her dresser. She pushed the cart towards where John Matthews was supposed to sleep. She wasn't sure if the food would still be warm by the time he was finished. She made her way down the hallway and slowly opened the door leading to Jack's room. Danny stepped inside, the room was barely lit. She placed the food on a desk, next to the typewriter.

She glanced at the typewriter and noticed that he had typed out something. She held the paper up straight and began to read the fine print. 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy' was typed on the sheet of paper. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

She wanted to open her eyes; she wanted to see the room. Instead she saw a car driving through the mountains; it was coming towards the Overlook Hotel. She saw a man; he was slightly husky and had a receding hair line. He had a smug look on his face.

She blinked her eyes rapidly. She saw brief glimpses of her hand. She saw blood oozing from her hand, in-between glimpses of seeing his face. The image changed to a man. He was placing his family into a neat pile in a corner of a room. Blood was everywhere. He then took a shot gun and placed the barrel into his mouth. He pulled the trigger and was dead.

"Tony do you think dad will get the job?" A young boy said looking into his bathroom mirror. He held up his index finger slightly bent.

"He already did," the boy said. Only his voice was different, it was deeper. "He's going to phone Wendy up in a few minutes to tell her." There was a sound of a phone ringing in the background.

"Tony, why don't you want to go to the hotel?" The boy asked.

"I don't know," he responded in the same deep voice.

"You do too know. Now c'mon tell me," the boy demanded.

"Don't want to," Tony responded.

"Please," The boy pleaded.

"No," Tony responded.

"Tony, tell me," the boy pleaded once more.

She had visions once again. Blood flowed out of the elevator like a pool. It filled the large grand hallway. She saw brief images of the two twin girls looking at her without any emotion. Their lovely blue dresses. Then she saw them in the hallway, they had been butchered.

Danny wanted to scream, but couldn't. She only managed a small whimper. She saw Jack Torrance chasing Wendy and his son with an axe. His family was in the bathroom. Jack lifted the axe and began cutting into the door. "Not by the hair on my chiny chiny chin. Then I'll huff and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in." the man said as he continued to hack his way into the door. She wanted it to stop, but couldn't make it stop.

"Danny," someone was shouting.

He had a strong grip her arms. She couldn't tell if he was shaking her or if she was the one shaking. She was breathing heavily. She looked around; she was still in Jack's room. She glanced up to Jack holding onto her. She swallowed deeply and stared into his eyes.

"Are you all right Danny?" He asked.

She could see something in his eyes, something that she knew would grow and grow until it devoured his soul and came for her. She tried to speak, tried to say one word, one syllable, but it was too much.

"Come on," Jack said, "let's get you to your room so you can rest for a bit."

He released one hand, but held onto her arm with the other. He pulled her into the hallway and led her to her room. He opened the door and guided her inside. He stopped in front of her bed. She just stood watching him. He placed his hands onto her shoulders and forced her body down onto the bed.

"Just lie down and rest for now," Jack said trying to be reassuring. "When you wake up you'll see. Everything will be all right."

He said and walked out of her room. Danny watched him leave then glanced down at her right hand. She released it and dropped a small piece of glass. She couldn't remember how it had gotten into her hand. She saw her blood stained hand. Without really being conscious of it, she laid on her bed. She rested on her side trying to bring herself back to the present; back to reality. She eventually drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

(By Max7345)

John sat on his bed, pulled out a recorder, and said into it, "Day one: Ever since I entered the building itself, I've felt more power here than anywhere else. This is no ordinary hotel, and these are no ordinary spirits. For the very first time, I feel like I'm in way over my head with this place, obviously a sign of things to come. I sense millions of spirits in here, but none of them are revealing themselves to me; possibly shy but dangerous ghosts. The hotel appears to have strange effects on the residents; one of them is becoming somewhat psychotic, and the other is having a breakdown, talking to herself. I am not experiencing anything as of yet, but I hope that these spirits come openly to me in the days to come."

John stopped the recording and checked his watch. "Where is Danny? She was supposed to bring my food in here about half an hour ago." John thought aloud before getting up and heading out of the room.

He looked down the hall and saw Jack walking out of one of the rooms before heading into another; he didn't see John. John walked down the hall and approached the room that Jack had left, it was ajar. He slowly pushed it open, ready for anything.  
However, the only thing in the room was something he didn't need to worry  
about; it was only Danny, resting on her bed. John exhaled as his tension  
decreased and closed the door.

John went to the food cart next to the room Jack went in, took his meal, and headed back to his room. When he passed Danny's room, however, he heard a whisper. It was a woman's whisper, but it didn't sound like Danny's voice. John walked over to her room once more and opened the door, slowly, once again. He opened the door just enough to peek through, and did so. Standing over Danny was a human figure. It appeared completely black, like a shadow. The figure leaned over to Danny and was suddenly sucked into her head. John continued to watch, interested in the spirit's actions. He watched as Danny moved around and muttered in her sleep for a few seconds before the shadow-like spirit suddenly left her body and vanished. As if on cue, Danny sprang up, completely awake afterwards.

John stepped away from the door and walked to his own room, he was eager to record his findings for today. He approached his room and turned the knob of the door. He didn't even get a chance to open it when something suddenly burst it open and pinned him against the corridor wall. The food spilled to the floor as John was suddenly caught by surprise. He felt like he was being strangled, pushed up against the wall like someone was holding a hand to his throat, choking him.

A vision of an old woman kept popping into his head, a woman strangling many other people, but not in the hallway, no, in the bathroom…always in the bathroom. Then, as quickly as it came, is suddenly stopped. John fell to the floor and heard the sound of wind just before the door to his room suddenly slammed shut. The loud noise echoed throughout the hallway. John massaged his throat before getting back up and cautiously walking over to his room. He turned the knob slowly and opened the door. Nothing happened this time; he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Following the clue to his visions, he entered the bathroom, where he saw a beautiful young woman sitting in the tub, completely naked, as if waiting for him.

"Excuse me m'amm, how'd you get in here?" John asked.

The woman simply stood up, walked over to him, embraced him, and then said, "Always with the questions, Johnny…'why do the dead linger on?' 'Why do spirits exist?' 'What purpose do they serve?' Etc. Johnny, Johnny, Johnny. Always looking for answers…but never finding any."

John wasn't intimidated; he knew what she was now. "M'amm, you're not fooling me; I know that you're a spirit."

John felt the woman's embracing become tighter as an old woman suddenly cackled from behind him, from where the young woman's head would have been. John pulled away from the woman when the cackling suddenly stopped and she disappeared.

John looked around, but it was pointless, she had disappeared, like most spirits do. John smiled and muttered to himself, "Alright. It's about time the fun begins." And with that, John returned to his bed and recorded the current events in his tape recorder.

John was now pleased with the results of the Overlook hotel. He had spotted two spirits and had a few encounters. This hotel, now more than ever, appeared to be a more promising place for someone like him.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**(By Kar-zid)**

Over the past few weeks Jack hadn't improved. He continued to go further and further into insanity. Jack took to spending most of his time in his room. Jack was losing it. Jack sat resting in his room trying to think. He sat on his bed staring out of his large bedroom window. He had been watching Danny and John curiously. He wasn't completely sure why he was having these feelings; feelings of hate, and wanting to murder both of them.

Danny refused to go anywhere near him after the last time. Danny had decided to continue doing her job, at least for a while. She found ways of avoiding him. She would leave his tray in front of his bedroom door and leave just as quickly. At one point he startled her when he opened the door and smirked at her. She walked away without saying a word.

John didn't care either way. All he wanted was research, and to see as many ghosts as he could. He continued his research without much luck. He did everything he could to try and see something. He even went back into room 237, but nothing happened. He tried to keep his frustration to himself, but had a tendency to take it out on Danny. He would always apologize afterwards, and continue on with his job.

Jack sat staring out of his large bedroom window. He grinned and stood up. Jack started to crave a drink. A nice big beer would do. A nice cold beer would be perfect. Jack stood up and made his way out of his room. He walked through the hotel's hallways. He made his way into the Gold Room.

A light piano tune played in the distance. Jack wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or just imagining it. He walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. He glanced at the bar and wished that there was some beer, some form of alcohol. He wanted something to quench his never dying thirst.

"How about a beer?" Jack said jokingly to an invisible bar tender.

Suddenly, in front of him was now a man, a man that looked very similar to Jack himself but was dressed as a bartender. Jack Tarrass stared at him with awe and shock. He knew who he was, and came to the conclusion that he was imagining it.

"Sure Jack," Jack Torrance said smirking at him.

He grabbed a bottle and placed it in front of Jack. He opened the bottle and pulled out a small shot glass. He used his finger to push the small glass into Jack's hand. Jack tightened his grip on the small glass as Jack Torrance filled the glass, and took his first shot. The taste was bitter on his lips, yet it tasted sweet and familiar.

"Those people your with, who are they?" Jack Torrance asked curiously.

"The girl's name is Danny, the other one's name is John I think," Jack Tarrass answered. "What does it matter to you?"

"They don't respect you, you know; neither one of them does," Jack told him.

"So," Jack Tarrass said, "what do you want me to do about it?" He asked taking another shot of beer.

"They need to be disciplined. They need to be taught a lesson," bartender Jack said nodding his head and grinned a wider grin.

"Disciplined," Jack Tarrass responded mystified.

"Disciplined," Jack Torrance responded reassuringly. There was an eerie moment of silence. "That girl," Jack Torrance finally said breaking the silence", that girl Danny. You want her don't you," he said pursing his lips for a few seconds before returning his face to his usual grin.

"Danny," Jack Tarrass responded just as mystified. "Danny," he repeated.

Only this time her name had a different meaning. It was now an important name to him. Her name, her body, everything about her was different. He had been watching her, stalking her for the past weeks. The thought hadn't occurred to him that he could have her, or that she belonged to him. After all, every woman needed a man.

"You know who is standing in the way," Jack Torrance said his grin fading. "That John," he said in almost a whisper. "You can't let him get away with that now can you?"

"John," Jack Tarrass muttered. "John, John, John."

"You know what needs to be done," Jack Torrance told him. "You must take control of the situation, before it gets out of hand. They need to learn to obey you. They need to be punished."

"Yes, they do" Jack said almost hypnotically.

"Go now, teach them a lesson," bartender Jack Torrance said maliciously. "Go teach them a a lesson!"

Jack got to his feet energetically and guzzled the last of the beer. He then eagerly walked out as Jack Torrance disappeared behind him. Jack made his way through the hallways grinning evilly. As he made his way into the elevator he began to chuckle violently.

He stepped out of the elevator and walked into the hallway. He paused to think about what he was planning to do. He wasn't sure if this was what he wanted to do. He glanced down the hallway and briefly saw Danny turning and walking down the stairs. The briefest sight of her hair and her pale body was entrancing. He bit his lower lip and knew he had to do what he had to do.

He needed her, and she needed him. He knew it, and knew that she knew it. He knew that she had to know it. After all it was her doing, her tempting him. As all women do to all men. She should have known better then to be such a temptress. He felt his lips curl up.

He knew that John was in the problem. He would try and steal her away from him. She would also tempt him, and make him fall for her. He would steal her away from him, all because of she decided to play games. Jack had to get rid of the problem, every problem. He would have to stop them from getting away, they had dues to pay. They were not going to avoid paying for their sins.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

(By Marner)

Danny walked down the stairs and made her way through the large hotel. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen. She had a sense of foreboding, but did her best to ignore it. She had been spoken to ever since she came to the hotel. She did her best to ignore it, to ignore Miranda, but it was no good. It only made it stronger.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Miranda asked Danny.

"I just don't want to be bothered with you," Danny responded angrily. "Leave me alone will you."

No," Miranda protested. "You think by ignoring Jack that he'll stop stalking you?"

"What are you talking about? He's not stalking me," Danny responded with a nervous laugh. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"But I do," Miranda muttered", I always do."

Danny shook her head and grabbed a few pots out of the cupboards. She filled the largest pot with water and placed it over the stove. She turned the stove on and stared at it for a few seconds. She felt a chill crawl up her spine.

"They need to be disciplined," Miranda said bitterly. "Danny, Jack is coming for you."

"Shut up Miranda," Danny muttered inaudibly. "Stop trying to scare me, it'll never work."

"He wants you," Miranda responded. "He thinks you belong to him. He'll spill your blood, he'll taste. He'll make you raw from the inside out."

"Leave me alone," Danny muttered. "I hate you Miranda, I hate you."

"This happened before," Miranda went on. "It happened some few years ago, and it's going to happen again. History will be repeated, and you will die. You will die."

"Shut up," Danny shouted.

She knocked the pot off of the stove in her rush of anger. The pot landed on the ground with a loud thud. The warm water spilled onto the tiled ground. Danny shuddered and made her way out of the kitchen. She was terrified, but wasn't sure why she was yet. She began to shiver uncontrollably.

She walked through the large Indian room; she saw an image of a man standing behind a large table that held a typewriter and a box full of papers. He had his arm resting on a large chair. His wife was standing off to the side facing him. She held a large bat and appeared to be on the verge of a mental break down.

"I just, uh," she began holding firmly onto the bat, "wanted to talk to you."

"Okay," The man said, "let's talk."

He walked around the chair and made his way closer towards the table to glance at his paperwork in the small box. He lifted the stack of papers and allowed them to slip out of his hand and fall back into place. He tightened his hand into a fist and pounded the papers.

He lifted his head to glance at his wife and said, "Okay, let's talk. What do you want to talk about?"

His wife stood unsure of how, or if, to respond. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I can't really remember."

"You can't remember," He said walking towards her grinning maliciously.

"No," she responded backing away. They walked around the table and began heading towards the stairs. "I can't," the wife continued.

"Maybe," he began, "it's about Danny. Maybe it was about him. I think  
we should discuss Danny. I think we should discuss what should be done with  
him. What should be done with him?"

"I don't know," she responded starting to cry.

"I don't think that's true," he said. "I think you have some very definite ideas about what should be done with Danny, and I'd like to know what they are."

"Well," she managed to say"; I think maybe he should be taken to a doctor."

"You think maybe he should be taken to a doctor."

"Yes," she managed to respond.

"When do you think maybe he should be taken to a doctor," he scoffed.

"As soon as possible," she responded.

"As soon as possible," he continued to scoff.

"Jack, please," she pleaded.

"You believe his health might be at stake."

"Ye…yes."

"You are concerned about him."

"Yes."

"And are you concerned about me?" He said demandingly.

"Of course I am."

"Of course, you are. Have you ever thought about my responsibilities?"

"Oh, Jack, what are you taking about?" She asked saddened and confused.

"Have you ever had a single moment's thought about my responsibilities? Have you ever thought for a single solitary moment about my responsibilities to my employers? Has it ever occurred to you that I have agreed to look after the Overlook Hotel until May the first? Does it matter to you at all that the owner's have placed their complete trust in me and that I have signed a letter of agreement, a contract, in which I have accepted that responsibility. Do you have the slightest idea what a moral and ethical principle is-do you? Has it ever occurred to you what would happen to my future if I were to fail to live up to my responsibilities? Has it ever occurred to you? Has it?" He finished shouting.

"Stay away from me" she said and swung the bat loosely at him.

"Why?" He asked trying to sound sincere.

"I just want to go back to my room," she said beginning to climb up the steps.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm very confused. I just need a chance to think things over," she responded.

"You've had your whole life to think things over. What good is a few more minutes going to do you now?" He questioned ridiculing her.

"Jack," she said through tears and swinging the bat", stay away from me, please. Don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"Stay away from me."

"Wendy," he began.

"Stay away from me," she tearfully commanded.

"Darling, light of my life," he began", I'm not going to hurt you. You didn't let me finish my sentence. I said I'm not gonna' hurt cha'. I'm just gonna' bash your brains in. I'm gonna' bash them right the in."

"Stay away from me, don't hurt me," she pleaded fearfully.

"I'm not gonna' hurt ya'," he said reaching for the bat.

"Stay away from me, stay away from me, please."

"Stop swinging the bat," he said doing his best to avoid getting hit.

"Stay away from me," she commanded.

"Put the bat down Wendy," he told her calmly.

"Stop it," she said.

"Wendy, give me the bat."

"Please, stay away."

"Give me the bat."

"Stop it."

"Give me the bat."

"Stay away from me."

"Stop swinging the bat"

"Please stop."

"Give me the bat."

"Stay away from me."

"Wendy," he said sarcastically.

"Stay away."

"Give me the bat."

"Stay away."

"Give me the bat," he said as she swung the bat and hit his hand. "Ow, God damn you," He shouted as she swung the bat again. He paused then fell backwards down the stairs.

Danny ran from the scene and found her way in the hallway leading towards the Gold Room. She slowed her running down to a walk. She could hear music being played from the room, and slowly walked towards it. She walked through the doors of wood and glass. The room was filled with people dressed in fifties or forties style outfits. She glanced at the dance floor and watched the people mingling.

"Good evening miss Clover," a man wearing a tux' greeted her.

"Good evening," Danny responded.

She saw the band playing in the background. She slowly made her past a few people and stopped. She stood still in the distance trying to be unnoticeable. She watched the people chatting randomly and going about their business.

"Good evening ma'am," a man said.

He was tall, with thinning grey hair. He wore a server's tux', and carried a silver tray filled with drinks. He had soft blue eyes that could easily turn cold. She shifted her stance and nodded.

"May I help you with something ma'am?" He asked her.

"No, I'm quite all right. Thanks for asking," she responded.

He stood straight and stared at her. Danny wasn't sure how to react. First she tried to ignore him. After a few seconds of him not moving, she stared back at him.

"You have a very great talent," he said", Miss Clover."

"What are you talking about?" Danny inquired.

"You have been naughty Miss Clover," he said in all seriousness.

"What," Danny responded confused.

"Not to worry miss," he said nodding", you will be corrected soon enough." He said and his face cracked a grin.

"Leave me alone," Danny responded sternly. "All of you leave me alone."

She commanded and ran out of the Gold Room. She ran down the hallway. She made her way through the hallways and ran into the room where the radio was. She glanced at the radio, it had been broken. Someone had bashed it so it wouldn't work. She lifted the speaker and glanced at it. She knew who had done it.

"I told you," Miranda said. "I told you this would happen," she said heatedly.

Danny let out a loud scream. She collapsed onto her knees with tears streaming down her face. She dropped the speaker. The rest of her body fell onto the ground.

"This is not fair," she said mournfully. "This is just not fair.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

(By Max7345)

John was disappointed with the lack of spiritual evidence during his stay; it was as if the spirits were deliberately avoiding him.

He got up and headed down to the kitchen to cook up his own meal, since Danny was constantly having mental breakdowns and forgetting to do her own job. John approached the fridge and touched the handle when he felt a familiar feeling on the back of his neck, a sign that a spirit was nearby.

He felt the spirit's presence to his left and turned there, only to be struck in the jaw as if he were suddenly punched in the face. He flew back, across the room and slammed against the wall where the pots and pans were being kept.

He looked up and saw not one, but twelve different spirits looking at him. He stood and reached for his cross when they all suddenly appeared frightened and stepped back. John was curious; what were they afraid of? Did they know he had a cross, or was there an even more powerful spirit behind him?

John didn't feel its presence, but he still was wary. He peeked over his shoulder before turning around all the way. The instant he turned to face the wall, he was struck in the face again by an invisible force.

He snapped into a vision like state, seeing images of thousands of people being murdered before him. Strangely, he knew all the murderer's names: Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack, and Jack. They all had the same first name. Why? What was so important about the name Jack?

Then it hit him; the message was that the Jack he was in the hotel with was next in line to become a psychotic killer.

As John snapped back into reality, he suddenly found himself back on the second floor hallway. Unaware of how he got there, his confusion left him as he heard the sound of Danny crying. Following her voice, he rushed down the hall until he found her. He rushed up and tried to comfort her, saying, "Danny? What's wrong?" However, before she could answer, he heard the bell of the elevator ring, and his vision was surfacing back into his memory as he saw the doors open, and in them, the new landlord, Jack, was wearing a wicked grin and hauling an ax over his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

(By Kar-zid)

Jack went back to his room. He saw John standing in the doorway, and paused watching him. He stood completely motionless as John disappeared from sight. Jack then slowly walked inside behind him. Jack quietly followed him inside without attracting his attention, and watched John.

John walked around to the desk with the typewriter and a pile of papers beside it. He picked up the top piece of paper and scanned it quickly. Then he pulled each page off quickly staring in increasing horror at the papers. The papers that only repeated the same 10 words, 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.'

"So, how'd you like it?" Jack said from near the door.

John spun around and stared at him and responded ", huh."

Jack went on with an evil grin spread across his face. "Come here John, you need to be taught a lesson," Jack muttered and pulled out the knife from his pocket.

John backed up a little while Jack advanced upon him. John looked around for some possible escape route but there was none. Jack never stopped the advance. Suddenly Jack leaped forward with a snarl and John spun around to avoid him. He punched Jack as hard as he could in the face and he dropped to the floor. Jack fell unconscious with the single punch.

John quickly grabbed Jack and dragged him out of the room and into the elevator. When he reached the kitchen he placed Jack into the giant pantry and locked it securely. John ran back up to Danny's room to warn her about Jack Tarrass.

He burst open the door and ran over towards Danny. Danny awoke abruptly. She stared at John intently.

"Get your things; we have to get out of here!" John yelled at her.

Meanwhile Jack was just coming back into consciousness inside the pantry. He pulled himself onto his knees and crawled over to the door. He felt the slight pain and grogginess in his body. He knew why John did this to him. He knew why John had locked him in the pantry. John was after Danny. He was going to take her away from him.

Once he reached the door he leaned his back up against the cold steel. He blinked his eyes a few times. He saw an image of Danny for a brief second. He needed her; he needed to feel her warmth. He needed her to admit that she needed him.

Jack smiled to himself. He wanted to feel her blood flow under his fingertips. He wanted to taste the blood, her blood. She needed to be punished for tempting him. She needed to know what pain felt like, true pain. He knew how he was going to do it; he began planning it out in his mind. The plan continued to rewind, and rewind just like a movie.

"Jack," came the familiar sound of Jack Torrance's taunting voice, "Jack, oh Jacky boy."

Jack Tarrass didn't respond, he just sat motionless waiting for something to happen. He wanted to get to her, and to him. However, he had no way of getting anywhere near either one of them.

"Jack, Jacky boy, you didn't teach them a lesson! Maybe it's because you can't," Jack Torrance's voice rising. When Jack Tarrass didn't respond Jack Torrance continued. Well, if you can't even handle this one thing then there is no way you can handle a woman like Danny."

"Shut up," Jack Tarrass shouted at Jack Torrance.

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere," Jack Torrance scoffed. "Aw, poor baby Jack. You can't handle the truth?"

"I can handle it," Jack Tarrass responded bitterly. "It's just how am I supposed to do anything while I'm locked in here?"

"Well," Jack Torrance began with a slight chuckle "there is a way to get out of here."

"How's that?"

"I could let you out," Jack Torrance said.

Jack Tarrass thought about it for a minute. "If you can really get me out of here, then do it. Stop playing games and just get it over with."

"First you have to promise me that you'll take care of that little problem you have," Jack Torrance responded still ridiculing him.

"I can," Jack Tarrass said with cruel certainty ", just give me another chance, I'll teach them a lesson."

"Alright, I'll let you out," Jack Torrance said.

Suddenly the door slowly swung out. Jack managed to keep his back straight. He carefully lifted his body. He ran out of the pantry and immediately went to find John. John would be the first to kill. He needed revenge and just as much as he needed to keep him and Danny apart.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

(By Marner)

"Redrum, redrum, redrum, redrum, redrum."  
That word, that damn word, it plagued Danny's thoughts. She couldn't stop Miranda from repeating that word. She was staring out of the window in her room. The slow storm was beginning to calm, but it left the hotel covered in snow and ice, and left them isolated. Danny shook her head; she turned and walked towards her radio.  
"Redrum, redrum, redrum, redrum, redrum", Miranda continued to repeat.  
"Shut up bitch," Danny muttered under her breath.  
She turned on her radio in hopes of drowning out Miranda. _Sky is Over _by Serj Tankian sounded through the speakers. It began with a piano tune, and a kind of humming. Danny focused on the song, and only on the song.

_Everybody knows,_  
_Everybody knows,_  
_That you cradled the sun,_  
_Living in remorse,_  
_Sky is over  
Don't you want to hold me baby,  
Disappointed_

"Daniela Winifred Clover," Miranda shouted.  
"No, leave me alone," Danny whimpered. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus on the song. "_Going crazy, even though we can't afford the sky is over, even though we can't afford the sky is over_," Danny sang along.  
"_I don't want to see you go, the sky is over_," Miranda sang.  
Danny froze in place. The song continued to play. She stared at her reflected image. She saw the back of her head reflected for a brief second. The image turned around and she saw Miranda. Even though she looked just like Danny, it was Miranda. She knew it was her.  
"You can't ignore me Danny. No matter what you do," Miranda muttered.  
"What do you want?"  
"Pick up the knife," Miranda muttered. She glanced down at the dresser drawer. "Pick it up."  
Danny cautiously opened the drawer. The blade shinned under the dull light. She grasped the handle and lifted the knife. It weighed heavily in her hand. She stared at it and saw her reflection in it.  
"He's going to tear you from the inside out," Miranda muttered. "He'll destroy you're soul and cut up your body." She paused then finished", _we _can't let him get away with that."  
Danny glanced up at Miranda and smirked. "_The sky is over us_."  
She ran her fingers against the cold steel. She felt a slight prick on the tip of her thumb. It was sharp, sharp enough to cut skin easily. The song changed to _Silent Walls _by Bow Ever Down. She tightened her grip on the blade as the song played.

_I'm twisting and turning_  
_I'm slowly losing my mind_  
_I'm feeling emotions_  
_I've not yet begun to define_  
_Hateful by nature_  
_But I have committed no crime_  
_Counting the seconds_  
_It's only a matter of time_

She felt her fists shaking slightly. Her mouth rested agape as her thoughts left her. She could still think, but her thoughts weren't hers alone. Someone else was listening. Someone was trying to evade her mind. Kia had decided to evade her thoughts.

_No one can save me_  
_I'm trapped in a world of pain_  
_My soul's been devoured  
Nothing pure remains_  
_These walls close around me_  
_Your face is all I see_  
_Tried to escape_  
_You kill what's left of me_

Kia was seeing everything that was plaguing her mind. Her fears, her fears mental instability was being stripped from her. No doubt Kia would try to help save her. Danny forced her eyes close. She didn't want Kia to see her go insane. She didn't want Kia to see her die. She forced Kia out of her mind, it took most of her energy, but it was worth it. Now she was alone again.  
She glanced down at the knife in her hand. Fear was beginning to take over her. She had never killed anyone before. Even if they had tried to hurt her, she never killed anyone. She didn't think she could kill anyone.  
"It's just like when you attacked that kid. In the orphanage," Miranda said. "Only this time you finish where they stopped you."  
Danny lifted the blade higher into the light. She felt the sides of her lips curl slightly.  
"Kill him before he kills you," Miranda slyly said with a grin.  
There was a knock at the door that disturbed her thoughts. Danny glanced at her door. She placed the knife inside her jeans pocket. Her door suddenly burst open. John stood in the doorway. He had a look of concern on his face.  
"We need to get out of her," John said.  
"Okay," Danny responded.  
They began packing. Neither said a word-they didn't have to.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

(By Kar-zid)

It didn't take John and Danny long to get packed up. John and Danny were racing as fast, with their luggage in tow, towards the big front doors. The elevator opened and out came Jack, an axe in hand. He grinned maliciously at them.

"Hello Danny," Jack said with a sadistically." Hello John" Jack said with complete disdain.

"Get behind me," John said while stepping out in front of Danny.

Jack started walking towards John slowly with the axe in hand. Danny slowly backed away from the two men. She had been through enough tragedies in her life, and didn't want to go through it again. She still stood near John. Jack stared at her grinning. She would be his soon enough, he would have to get rid of John first.

"Come on Jack, what have you got an axe for? Huh?" John said trying to reason with Jack, "Put the axe down, I'm sure we can work out something."

"No, we can't," Jack said acrimoniously. "See, I'm going to get rid of you," Jack said walking towards John." Then I'm going to take what's rightfully mine."

Jack finished and swung the axe downward towards John's head. John leapt out of the way and Danny cried out in shock. John pushed her back against a pillar. Jack lifted the axe back up about midway. The blade caught the light and glistened. Danny could see her reflection in the sharp blade.

"You know, I see her too," Jack said lifting the axe higher.

"Who?" Danny whimpered as she kept watch on the gleam of the blade.

"Miranda, I see her too," Jack whispered to her.

Danny's eyes opened wide with shock. She couldn't believe that anyone else could see Miranda. Danny closed her eyes tightly and reopened them. Jack merely smirked at her childlike reaction. Jack pulled the axe up for another swing and John suddenly tackled him to the ground.

"Run!" John screamed at Danny while trying to wrench the axe from Jack's grip.

Danny ran back through the hotel and into the kitchen. She knelt down and crawled into a cabinet and hid. She closed the door firmly behind her.

Meanwhile Jack kicked John off of him and pulled himself to his feet. Jack still held the axe in his hands. He chuckled evilly. He was going to win; he was going to kill John. He would have Danny all to himself, and would kill her.

"You need to be disciplined. Just like that Danny," Jack yelled and swung the axe again.

John just got out of the way missing the swing of the blade. John felt the air caused by the swing blow over his head. He knew the blade missed him by inches, perhaps even less. John turned and ran for his life towards the door. Jack just watched him run out of the large double doors and into the snowfall. He turned his attention towards Danny who was hiding somewhere in nearby.

"Danny," Jack muttered in a more sadistic tone. He turned towards where he last saw her, and called out ", Danny, come to Jack!"

Danny huddled further into her minuscule safe spot and started to cry silently. Jack was calling her name and walking through the hotel. She heard him walk by and when his voice faded away she carefully opened the door and softly squirmed out of her hiding spot.

Danny stood up and glanced around. She turned to leave, but heard Jack's voice again, running toward her. She panicked and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Danny! Danny, I'm coming to get you," Jack shouted at her grinning.

She ran as fast as she could towards the large doors. When she got there an old man in a butler's suit was holding the doors closed. He smirked at her evilly. Danny could only stare in shock.

"You're not leaving yet, are you Miss Clover?" the old man inquired.

Danny recollected her thoughts and ran the other way, up the stairs. Jack ran into the room and looked over at the old butler, who pointed towards the stairs. Jack quickly made his way after her. He found this the perfect place to run to. It made everything so convenient for him. All he had to do now was knock her unconscious and the rest would be a walk in the park.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**CHAPTER 13**

(By Max7345)

John burst out of the hotel, and stopped after he was within a few feet from the door. He turned around, the ice-cold snowflakes delivering an annoying, scratchy feeling as they brushed against his face. Jack had stopped chasing him, but Danny was still inside, and he knew Jack would get to her before John had time to go for help. John continued to stand there, staring at the hotel. Then he noticed it, a seriously stressful feeling had been lifted from him the minute he left the interior of the hotel. What did it mean? Was the hotel alive? With tons of questions in his mind, the reminder that he still  
had a job to do, and that Danny was still in danger, he ran back inside.

John ran up the stairs and then met with the butler, who immediately blocked John's way and said, "Master Jack is having business up there, I cannot allow you to-"

However, John had, had enough of this and decked the butler in the face, bringing him down with one blow. John had then continued up the stairs, running even faster this time. He turned around, and gave a charging tackle to Jack's back.

Catching Jack by surprise, John managed to pin the psycho to the corner of the wall, just barely missing Danny.

"Run for it!" John commanded Danny. She nodded and took off.

Jack finally gathered enough strength to push john off of him after Danny was out of sight.

John fell to the floor as Jack raised his ax and said, "Should've stayed outside, Johnny."

Jack brought the ax down fast, but John backed up just enough for it to miss him.

John stood up and backed up a bit as Jack rose the ax again and continued, "It's not proper to meddle around in the business of others."

Jack swung his ax at John again, but John dodged it by stepping to the side. With the ax stuck in the floor again, John kneed Jack in the gut, sending him stumbling back and disarming him. John had then pulled the ax out of the ground and threw it at Jack. Jack ducked and the ax flew straight out the window behind him.

Jack turned to the busted window before laughing and commenting, "Need a little anger management, do we, Johnny?"

John kept a serious face as he ordered, "Shut up, you psycho."

Jack laughed again and replied, "Psycho? Oh, come on, Johnny, you have to admit, that's a little harsh."

John nodded and replied, "Maybe…but God didn't create the Earth by being a softie."

Jack burst out in laughter. "What does God have to do with this, you frickin' moron? Nothing; this is just between you, me, and the little ."

John pulled out a silver revolver from under his jacket, pointed it at Jack, and said, "Alright, that's it."

Jack suddenly looked fearful and held his hands up as he asked, "Whoa, whoa, John.What're you doing!?"

John kept his serious face as he explained, "I can take you trying to kill me with an ax, and going all psychotic and calling me a moron. But when you go to the lengths of calling an innocent woman, a …"

Jack chuckled, but still kept his hands up.

"Johnny, Johnny, don't be absurd" Jack began but John interrupted with the order, "Inside the room to your left."

Jack turned to the room to his left and saw that it was his own room, and that there was a chair next to it. When he didn't even move toward the door, John pulled back on the hammer and finished, "Now."

Sensing that John wasn't joking around, Jack obeyed John's orders and headed into his room, closing the door behind him.

As john started moving the chair in front of the door, Jack warned from the other side of the door, "You're making a mistake, Johnny, I'll get out sooner or later. I need to teach you a lesson, and nothing will stand in my way!"

When John was finished blocking the door, he replied, "I know you'll get out on your own, But that's not what I'm worried about right now."

John turned to leave when he remembered something, walked back to the door, and said sarcastically, with a smug grin on his face, "Hey, are you stupid or did you forget I was a Catholic?"

Jack turned to the door in confusion and asked, "What?"

John grinned even more and pulled the trigger on his gun. The only sound that emerged was a quiet click of an empty gun. John chuckled mockingly at Jack and tossed his empty gun aside before turning to leave an enraged Jack locked inside his room, pounding furiously on the door.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**CHAPTER 14**

(By Marner)

'Danny, Danny, Danny' her name left a sour taste on her tongue. Her head swayed from side to side. Everything in her life was falling apart just like it did before. She had the lights turned off in her room. She stood before her dresser and her reflected image in the mirror. She gradually lifted her head upwards and was finally able to look Miranda in the face.

"I told you," she said with a sneer. "I told you what he would do."

Danny felt her eyes water up. "What do you want me to do?"

"The only thing left to do," Miranda said turning her sneer into a grin. "Finish what you wanted to do. Do what you couldn't do at the orphanage. Kill him; kill Jack!"

Danny stared at Miranda in shock. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to think straight. Miranda had been telling her to kill Jack all day, but she knew she couldn't do it. She wasn't a killer like Jack was. She could never be.

"I can't do it Miranda. I'm not a killer," Danny whined. She felt the knife in her back pocket and cautiously pulled it out. The knife weighed heavily in her hands. "Please don't make me do this," she continued to whine.

"Oh, you big baby," Miranda spat, "what would your mother think?"

"Shut up please," Danny said placing her hands over her ears. "Please just shut up."

"You can't shut me out Danny. After all," Miranda paused, "I am you."

Danny's eyes widened. She began remembering her past.

_Only five years old and she saw her mother walking through the hallways with a large axe in her hands. For a brief second her image was reflected in the blade. Her mother carried the axe into her and her father's bedroom. He was sleeping so soundly and peacefully. Danny secretly followed her and watched the axe raised high above her head. It was brought down rapidly and cut deep into his flesh. Blood sprayed everywhere leaving a stain on the house. _

_Not able to withhold a scream she was discovered. Her mother grabbed her and threw her into the basement. She cried herself to sleep. That was when Miranda first appeared. She saw her in the reflection from the dishwasher._

Danny slowly raised one leg and the other followed. The blade held firmly in her grip. She turned slowly and began walking out of her room. She had a new goal-it was something that she had put off for far too long.

_Later that day her mother came for her. She pulled her into the dinning room and offered her two drinks. One was poisoned and the other was just plain juice. Whatever she chose she would be damned. She picked up one glass. Her mother's eyes staring deep into her soul; the eyes almost piercing her soul. She lifted the glass and took a sip. She waited and nothing happened._

"_You chose the correct glass," her mother told her._

"_It is our choices that'll decide if we live or die. Remember that and I won't have to kill you to," she warned her._

Danny opened the door and walked into the hallway. She slowly made her way through surveying the place. At one turn she saw two little girls in the hallway. Their bodies had been brutally slain. Blood was sprayed all along the walls. She merely stood and watched the slaughter.

_A crying Danny on her sixth birthday stood staring at her mother. She was covered in blood and holding her axe. One of her best friend's parents had been killed. She had held a small party for her friends to celebrate turning six. Now she couldn't even have friends over._

"_This is what happens when you make mommy mad," she said breathing frantic. "You don't want to make mommy mad no do you?"_

_Danny shook her head. She couldn't stop her sobs. She held her doll close to her chest. _

"_Then stop crying and go to your room!" Her mother demanded._

"_Yes momma," she responded and tearfully walked to her room._

Danny turned down another hallway. She stood in front of Jack's bedroom door. It had been sealed shut. She stood there motionless. She wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but waited anyway.

_Danny was now sixteen. Life hadn't become any sweeter for her, but she had become more devious. Everyday living in a hell hole which each day becoming more terrifying. Danny had become best friends with Miranda. Their friendship was her survival tool. If she didn't have Miranda then she might have died back when she was five. _

_She had had enough of her mother's antics. The screaming and crying in her dreams, the fear of being killed in her sleep, and the pain she enjoying inflicting on her. Danny turned and walked out of her room and headed towards her mother's room. She cautiously opened the door. Her mother was asleep. She looked almost normal in her sleep. Danny held the knife over her mother's chest._

Danny turned the door knob and cautiously walked inside Jack's bedroom. It was just as dark in his room. She allowed her eyes to scan the room. Jack was no where to be seen. She walked through the room trying to find him.

She smirked when she saw him. He was nuzzled in sleep. His body slouched against the wall near the door. Miranda lifted the knife into the air. He looked peaceful in his sleep. He looked normal, humanly normal, almost like a sleeping child.

_Danny quickly dropped the knife. It plunged deep into her mother's chest. She pulled it out just to plunge it back into her. Blood splashed across her face. The blood stained her shirt. Her mother gave out loud ear piercing screams. They were the same sounds that her father had made the night he died; the soft squish sound of blood and tissue, her screams of hate and pain._

_Once her mother finally stopped screaming she stopped stabbing her. The knife rested deep in her chest. She sat in the corner of the wall and watched her. She watched her mother's dead body and grinned wickedly. It didn't take too much longer for the police to come and take her to the orphanage, and then it was off to the asylum for nearly killing one of her bullies. Now she was here, in the Overlook Hotel-waiting._

'Come on you bitch,' Jack thought to himself. He knew what Danny meant to do, but was waiting for the perfect opportunity. He needed to catch her off guard. He needed to see the shock on her face. It wouldn't take much for her to fear him. He just needed her to be close enough.

Danny grinned her wicked grin and held the knife in her shaking hand. She brought it down and was about to force it deep into Jack's chest. Jack suddenly grabbed her wrist firmly. She tried to force the blade down but couldn't fight against his strength. He bent her wrist nearly breaking it, but it caused her to drop the knife.

Danny's grin faded as she stared deep into his eyes. Jack stared intently at her. The fear on her face was what he had been dying to see.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Jack scoffed. "You certainly need to be punished Danny."

He lifted her up off the ground with ease. Danny felt her heart racing. All sense had suddenly left her. Even Miranda, Danny's best friend, had abandoned her. Jack had placed his other hand tightly on her collarbone.

"We have some business to attend to Danny," Jack told her.

She felt helpless against the force he put on her. She felt herself being backed into the wall. His grip moved from her collarbone to her throat. Miranda had led her into a deathtrap.

"Every woman needs a man," Jack whispered in her ear.

He kissed her dead lips hard. She just stood motionless. Jack backed away and looked into her eyes. She looked dead already. Life had been drained from her. Danny felt herself being moved again. She was a rag doll now, a lifeless rag doll. She was able to see the bed in the darkness. She wasn't sure how but she managed to close her eyes.

She saw her mother. She remembered how it felt forcing the blade deep into her chest; the sickening joy that came from killing her. Watching her mother take her last breath was her greatest achievement. Her head rolled backwards from the force of being pushed down onto the bed. Suddenly things came back to focus.

She waited for the perfect opportunity. Jack forced himself on top of her kissing her again. She just laid there waiting for the moment. He lifted himself up and began to undo his pants-this was it. She swiftly lifted herself upwards and pushed against him using her entire weight. Jack fell off the bed and landed hard onto the ground. 'Sneaky bitch,' Jack thought to himself.

She picked up the lamp from the bedside table. She got off the bed and walked towards him. In one quick movement she forced it onto his head. Jack had tried to get up but was too late. He fell back onto the ground unconscious. She smirked and walked around him.

She made her way back to the door that led in and out of Jack's bedroom. She snatched the knife up in her hand. She began to toy with the blade with her fingertips. She grasped the handle and cut into her skin. The blade forced her to bleed. She let out a small yelp, but the release was worth it. She turned to look trough the darkness she had come out of. Jack was still knocked out from the hit.

"Danny, Danny, Danny," John shouted from down the hallway. He suddenly appeared under the doorframe. "What happened?"

"Jack's unconscious," Danny informed him.

John saw the blade in her hand and the blood oozing from her wrist. He decided to ask later. "Come on we have to get out of here-now!"

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because, this hotel does something to people, I can't explain it. Look, when I stepped outside I felt different. Look it doesn't matter, let's just get out of here," John told her.

"I think I like it here," Danny responded. She gave a twitch of her head. "In fact, I think we should all stay here."

"You're insane," John retorted.

"No," Danny shouted. "I'm not insane. All we have to do is kill Jack, that's all we have to do." She began walking towards him. "He's the reason we're in this mess. You can't deny that now can you."

"Look, Danny, we have to get out of here. I don't want you to loose it to."

"I already lost it. I lost it several years ago. This place is my home, our home."

Jack shook his head. He lifted a hand to the spot where Danny had hit him with the lamp. Already a red mark was forming. He began lifting himself when he heard Danny talking.

"All we have to do is get rid of the problem. It's just one small problem. Then we can live here forever John," Danny said almost pleadingly.

"Danny, we have to leave," John said one finale time.

"Well, we all need some kind of convincing," Danny said holding up her knife.

Jack quietly lifted his axe. He was hidden within the shadows of his room. He smirked knowing that if he kept silent he would be able to kill her without her knowing.

"Danny, put that down. Just hand it to me," John told her.

"Why?" Danny asked twirling a random piece of hair in her finger.

"You know me Danny. Remember I save you from Jack. I helped you stay alive, you can trust me. I don't want to take you away from the hotel. Let's just go outside for a bit."

"I don't believe you John. Why should I? You're just like all the others. You promise to help me but then you just end up trying to kill me."

Jack slowly crept up behind Danny. He was inches from her now. He held the axe in his hands. He silently lifted the blade into the air. John glanced behind Danny and saw the light, from the hallway, reflected in the sharp blade.

"Danny behind you!" John shouted and grabbed Danny's wrist.

As Jack brought down the blade, Danny was pulled out of the way. The blood from her wrist had gotten on John's hand. Danny was now in the hallway. Jack came towards them with the axe in hand.

"Damn you John!" Jack shouted. "Always getting in the way."

"Run Danny," John shouted as he kicked Jack in the chest.

Jack took a few steps backwards. She held the tip of the blade between her two fingers. She tossed it at Jack. The knife became deeply embedded into his chest. Jack grunted and glanced down. He pulled the dagger out of his chest. Blood was beginning to ooze from the new wound. Jack dropped the knife onto the floor and held his axe up once more. He swung it at John. John ducked just in time to miss the blade.

"Danny," John said glancing over at her.

"You both deserve to die," Danny muttered.

Jack stepped closer to John. John punched Jack in the jaw. Jack shook his head. Jack lifted the handle of the axe. It hit John in the gut and forced him backwards. He stumbled into Danny. Danny was pushed hard into the wall. Her head pounded into the wall, the rest of her body slid down onto the ground.

"Danny," John said once again. Danny failed to respond. "Danny!" John shouted.

Jack lifted the blade to John. John rolled out of the way. The blade landed into the carpeted ground and got stuck. Danny blinked her eyes open. At first her focus was fuzzy, but then things became clear. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god," she muttered. Miranda had taken control of her. She had nearly killed John and was going to kill Jack. Then she felt the ends of her mouth curl. "It was me, it was always me."

Jack pulled the axe free from the carpeted floor. He swung at John who managed to miss being chopped by inches.

"I had it in me all this time. See mother, I always had it in me," Danny said.

She stood up. Jack turned to face her. She ran towards him and grabbed the handle of the axe. She forced him into the wall. The axe was now holding him back. She forced her feet to ground themselves. She knew she couldn't hold him for long, but it would be enough.

"You do deserve to die Jack," Danny told him. She kissed him and forced her teeth to clamp onto his bottom lip. She pulled back until blood appeared.

"Goddamn you bitch," Jack shouted.

She let go and felt herself being tossed back. She fell onto the ground. Jack raised the axe. John quickly side kicked Jack. This forced Jack to miss his main target by inches. The blade landed directly beside her head. She lifted her right leg which kicked him in the groin. Jack took a few steps back.

"We have to go, now!" John told Danny.

Danny stood up and stared at John. She began running behind John. Jack stared at them angrily. He picked up his axe once again.

"It doesn't matter, I'll find you. I'll find you and make you suffer. Oh you'll pay for this bitch," Jack said.

Danny followed John through the hotel. They ran downstairs. John turned into the room where the radios were kept.

"Damn," John said.

"What?"

"Jack's disabled the radio. Come on, we can try the snow cat."

Danny nodded and followed him. They came to the large front doors. John ran outside but Danny paused. She glanced behind her. Something was holding her there. Something didn't want her to leave.

"Danny," John said", come on we have to go."

She turned and saw John. He was standing in the snow.

'Daniela Winifred Clover,' Miranda shouted inside Danny's head. 'You can not leave. You will never leave.'

Danny swallowed hard and ran outside. As she took her first steps into the snow her legs buckled under her. The weight had been lifted. She felt the tension lift from her shoulders. Somehow she knew everything is going to be all right.

"Are you okay?" John asked concerned.

Danny nodded. "I just feel different."

"Oh, okay." John glanced off to the side and then back at Danny. "Do you need help?"

"No, I'll be all right. Let's go check the snow cat," Danny said.

"Right," John said turning to walk towards the shed.

Danny lifted herself up and followed behind him. The icy winds blew hard against her face. She could feel her feet going numb with each step. She didn't care; she was just glade to be free. John occasionally glanced over his shoulder to watch her. He didn't know if he could trust her or not. She did just threaten to kill him, but she did help him fight off Jack. He still kept a wary eye on her.

John noticed the shed door was slightly open. He ran inside leaving Danny behind in the snow. The hood of the cat was open. He knew that Jack had ruined their only chance to escape. He had thought of everything. He kicked the door in frustration.

Danny felt a strong wind blow. It felt like small needles piercing her skin. She shivered and took a few steps backward. She heard some wolves howling in the distance. Fear was creeping its way into her once again. She knew that they were still in danger. She took one last step back then waited. Everything was sinking in. All that she had done, the situation they were still in, was beginning to unravel her. They would either die by the blade of an axe or freeze to death.

Jack walked towards Danny. His footsteps were muffled by the sound of the howling wind. Danny allowed her head to turn side to side. Jack lifted the handle of his axe directly above Danny's head. He brought it down swiftly knocking her unconscious. She fell into his arms. He gently stroked her hair.

"I told you I would find you Danny," He said.

"The snow cat's broken," John said walking out of the shed.

Jack quickly began pulling Danny back into the hotel. He paused when he heard the sound of alarms. He saw the red and blue lights coming towards him in the distance. Kia was sitting in the front seat next to the police officer she alerted to the danger. She knew what Jack had planned for Danny. She would stop him-no matter what.

John smirked as he saw the lights coming towards him. He knew that Jack would finally get what he deserves. Danny moaned and moved her head. Jack lifted her up and carried her back into the Overlook Hotel. Danny was his, and no one was going to take her away from him.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

**CHAPTER 15**

(By Max7345)

John spotted Jack walking back into the hotel with Danny over his shoulder. His sense of true justice kicking in, John got up and chased him into the hotel and tackled him to the ground, forcing him to release Danny. Jack struggled to get free, but it was all in vain as John held him down. However, Jack wasn't about to go quietly, and bashed the back of his head into John's nose. Caught by surprise and reacting to the pain, John mistakenly released Jack, giving him the moment to get free.

As John lay there on the floor, Jack kicked him and shouted, "You just don't Get it, do you!? You can't interfere with me, Johnny. Nobody's going to take my prizes away from me!" John just continued to lay there on the floor, holding his bleeding nose in pain, when Jack suddenly kicked him once more. This kick went to John's head and rendered him unconscious. Once John was unconscious, he began to have another vision.

He was alone in the hotel as he sat up. The blood from his nose was gone, as if it was never injured. He stood up and looked around; everything was dark, silent, and empty as if the entire world had vanished and only he and the hotel existed. Suddenly, he heard the sound of music coming from upstairs and decided to investigate. About halfway up the stairs, the lights in the lounge suddenly turned on, and revealed that he wasn't alone, but in fact, there were millions of people in cages.

These people were shouting and banging at the cages, having gone insane from their captivity. John leaned over the railing and wondered who these people were. Then he recognized some of them; the young woman who was in his room, and the people who attacked him when he was in the kitchen. These were all of the spirits that haunted the hotel. But why were they in cages? Then it came to John, these people weren't haunting the hotel, they were trapped there.

John rushed down the stairs and the lights suddenly turned off and everything  
was quiet and empty again. The hotel was a prison, a spirit prison. The spirits were forced to roam the building night and day, never allowed to rest, never allowed to cross over. They had gone mad from the captivity and that madness was always transferred to the landlord, who would also be captive there.

John paced around the dark and silent room as he tried to think of a way to save them all. Unfortunately, there was nothing John could do and he knew this. Spirit prisons were eternal, and could not be stopped by a mere exorcist. Even if the hotel was destroyed, the spirits would remain captive here forever, and there wasn't anything anyone could do set them free.

When John awoke from his vision, he was tied to a chair in the lounge. Apparently, Jack had lost most means of exterminating John and decided to stop him with a simple means for once.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

(By Kar-zid)

Jack had finished tying down John. John, the only true pain in his side, was now tied in the Gold Room. Jack made sure John wouldn't be able to break free. All he needed was a weapon, any weapon to finish him off. Then he would finally have her, he would have Danny all to himself. He turned his glanced to Danny, resting on the couch in the Colorado Lounge. Her eyes were closed shut, she remained unconscious. A small gleam appeared in his eyes to match his impious grin. John would never have her. He couldn't handle a woman like her.

Jack slowly crept towards her. He walked around the couch. He saw her untainted beauty. He gradually knelt down in front of the couch. His grin widened. Danny did not move. She did not even flinch as he caressed her check. He stared down at the rest of her body. Her beauty, her body, her soul belonged to him; to him and only him. He lifted his hand and began stroking her hair.

"Eternity is a long time my dear and I don't plan on spending it alone," Jack said while stroking her hair lovingly with one hand.

His gaze moved to her beauteous face. The moonlight shinned from the large windows and onto her face. She was brilliantly illuminated by the soft light. He stared at her face with his insane grin. He began imagining how her face would look with…with…with a hatchet or a knife buried in it. He moved his hand down the side of her check, and down to her shoulder. He let the tips of his fingers go down her arm and he wrapped his fingers around her delicate wrist. He began to wonder how her skin would look if it was burned a charcoal black.

"No," Jack said interrupting his thoughts.

I mustn't kill her that way. I can't ruin her beauty. She must forever more remain the way she is now. She must die with her beauty intact. He knew better than to scar her. After all, if she was to be his for all eternity, he wanted her to be perfect. He bent in closer towards her. He softly kissed her lips. Danny's eyes suddenly opened wide. She tried to move but Jack forced himself on her; pulling her into a deep and painful kiss.

In one swift move she used her free hand to grasp his hair and pulled. Jack let out a painful howl. Danny sat up quickly. Jack stood up and stared down at her furiously. His strong grip became tighter on her wrist. His grip grew stronger and more intense. Within seconds he heard a low crack and knew her wrist was broken.

"You bitch," Jack shouted and slapped her.

Danny mouthed the word 'redrum', and then lifted her right leg. She hit him in the crotch. Jack grabbed his crotch, caught off guard. He fell to the ground from the throbbing pain. Danny merely stood up and walked over Jack. Jack turned his body onto its other side and watched her. She walked out through the Colorado Lounge and made her way into the hallway.

"I've always liked a woman with fire," Jack muttered to himself; his insane grin returning.

Jack watched Danny turn the corner. He waited until the pain subsided. He then picked himself up and stared in the direction she had gone. You're mine Danny, and you always will be. Now, it's time to discipline you.

Once he got back to the main hall he looked around, still searching for Danny. And he would find her, yes he would. She was his, and he wouldn't let her get away. He couldn't see her, so he walked of down another corridor.

But he was heading in the wrong direction. Danny had drifted her way to the Gold Room, and there she stood staring down at the captive John. He stared back at her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Danny… Please help…" John pleaded.

But it was no use. Danny was gone. All that remained was her outer shell, inside her mind the previous spirits of the house now resided. And when John looked into her eyes he could see all this, it was as if he could see into her soul. The problem was that he saw too many souls in those eyes.

Danny slowly walked towards John, but now she wasn't looking at him. She was looking past him; those eyes were foggy, unseeing.

"Don't you want to see my picture Daddy?" She asked, though John was the only other person in the room.

John heard something far off, footsteps, and they were coming towards them. He knew it was Jack, he didn't know how, he just did. He struggled against his bounds, trying to get free. But Jack had tied it too tight.

"I slit my wrists because I'm sad Daddy" Danny said, and this sentence sent a small chill down the normally fearless John's spine.

"Get out of here Danny! He's coming!" John yelled at Danny, who stopped, but she didn't look at him.

"Get the fuck out of here!" he yelled. He wanted to save her. He had no way of getting himself free, and she was already free.

No, he thought, she isn't free. She's just as caught as I am, and there was no way she would come back from where she was caught…

Jack, who had been walking through the house searching for Danny, heard John yelling, and began to run towards the Gold Room. He wouldn't let her get away, she was his. John would not take her, and Jack would make sure of that.

Jack burst into the room, seeing John still tied up and Danny standing there, looking into the distance with a blank stare.

John was trying to take her away from me; Jack thought angrily, he was trying to take her away! But she doesn't belong to him. She belongs to me, Jack Torrance, Delbert Grady and all the others. She belonged to the _hotel_.

Jack saw the axe he had discarded when he was tying up John, and he picked it up, advancing towards John.

"You haven't learnt your lesson yet, but your teacher is back and class is in session" Jack explained evilly, grinning his insane grin. He raised the axe above his head and advanced, ready to bring it down upon John's head.

A loud bang made Jack stop in his tracks. Danny screamed and covered her head, but moments later she let her hands drop down to her sides again. Jack slowly turned around to see what had interrupted his 'lesson'.

It was a police officer. He was slightly overweight, but he was tall. He was holding a handgun in both hands, pointing it towards Jack.

"That was only a warning shot. Put the axe down or the next one will be coming for your head" the brave policeman ordered, 2 more police officers appeared behind him, both pulling out their guns. One was a man and one was a woman.

Jack glared at the policeman, but he dropped the axe. It landed on the ground with a clang.

"Go check on the other 2, make sure they don't try anything" the brave policeman pointing his gun at Jack ordered as he began to walk towards Jack.

The other police officers did as they were ordered and went around to John and Danny. They began to untie John, and one kept her gun on Danny.

"Turn around" the policeman ordered Jack as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

Jack turned, and when the officer opened the cuffs his insane grin appeared again. He kicked backwards and his foot hit directly between the policeman's legs. The policeman bent over, in extreme pain, as Jack reached down and grabbed the axe. He quickly swung it around and buried it into the policeman's head. A gush of blood came from around the axe, which was now buried deep in his scalp.

He wrenched the axe back out and turned back to the other officers. They had just finished untying John.

"Class has started" He said simply to the 2 horrified police officers.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

**CHAPTER 17**

(By Marner)

Danny watched the scene through a blurred vision. She couldn't see anything that the souls wouldn't let her see. She crept away from everyone. They were too busy paying attention to Jack and John. She closed her eyes and found herself back in the Colorado Lounge. She saw the room full of spider webs and skeletal remains. She did let out a scream or a whimper. She knew they were meant to be here.

"Danny, Danny, DANNY!" Kia suddenly shouted.

Danny turned to face her. A grin spread across her face. Kia took a step back as her body began to shake.

"If you bleed you'll die," Danny muttered.

"What?" Kia asked. Her voice trembled.

"Sky is over, don't you want to hold me baby," Danny trailed off in thought.

"Are you feel-" Kia paused. "Disappointed, going crazy," she finished.

Danny moved closer towards Kia. Kia remained motionless, trapped. She was reading the thoughts from Danny; just as Danny was reading hers.

_I can help you control it_, Kia thought. _I can help make it easier for you_.

_No, no one can save me_. Danny paused glancing out of the large moonlit window. _Living in remorse, sky is over…_

_You're not going crazy!_ Kia shouted in from her head. _I see them to. I've always saw them._

Danny turned to stare at Kia. "You always saw them?"

Kia nodded. "I've always saw them but I ignored them. I can teach you how. I can show you how to ignore them to."

_What if I don't want to ignore them?_ Danny forced her feet to move forward. She refused to stop until she was inches from Kia. _What if I like having them speak to me?_

_Then, that's your decision._ Kia responded despondently.

_Yea, it is_. Danny lurched forward and grasped her hands around Kia's throat. She forced her hands to squeeze tighter and tighter. She could feel Kia trying to breath under her bare fingers.

"I 'm sorry mommy," Danny muttered. A tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry you bitch!"

Kia fell onto her knees. Danny stared into Kia's dying eyes. Danny forced her hands to grip tighter. She could feel the blood escaping her hands. Kia's eyes dully rolled back into her head. She tried to inhale her last breath with a pained effort. Kia's body became limp and heavy in Danny's hands. Danny released her grip and let the body fall.

I like it when they talk to me.

Jack moved quickly. He swung his blade at the two cops and John. John saw the anger in his eyes. He grabbed onto the collar of the male cop closest to him.

"We need to go, now!" John shouted.

The two cops only stared back at the crazed Jack. The female cop fired a shot at Jack. Jack paused as the bullet struck his right thigh. Jack gave a low growl that was soon followed by an angry howl. He ran forward and in one swift motion swung his blade once more. The blade became embedded in the female cop's abdomen. Jack pulled the axe out and gripped it tighter.

John glanced around and noticed that Danny had disappeared once again. "Shit, Danny can't you ever stay in one place?"

"She's mine John," Jack muttered. "She's always been mine; mine," Jack began raising his blade once again, "And the hotels."

A shot was fired from the distance. The last cop suddenly fell to the ground. His blood began seeping onto the carpeted floor. Danny walked out from the shadows under the doorway. She held the gun firmly in one hand. Her head was slightly tilted to the left.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," John muttered.

Danny let out a small chuckle. Her feet carried her towards the two men. She kept the gun pointing in between John and Jack. John saw the souls trapped within her and knew she would never be herself again.

"School has ended Jack," Danny muttered. Her lips began to curl into a demented smile. "I belong to no one but the hotel. Not to you, not to Jack Torrance, and especially not to Delbert Grady. I'm in control now."

She fired another shot into Jack's other leg. He let out a painful scream as he collapsed to the floor. The axe fell from his hands. The axe's handle was still trapped in Jack's arms.

"You fucking bitch," Jack shouted. "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to make you know what hell really is!"

"We're already in hell. This is where we shall forever remain." Danny walked closer towards him. She knelt down towards him. The gun still tightly gripped in her hand. "Kiss me, Jack." She said in a low dull voice. "Kiss me."

Jack felt his old grin creep onto his face. Danny could hear his heavy breathing and chuckling. She moved her head closer to his. She held one hand on his check. Jack couldn't suppress his laughter. Their lips soon touched.

"This is too fucking sick," John muttered. "Crazy."

Danny began pulling away from Jack. "You know your just a dead body right?" She said only to Jack.

"No deader than you are," Jack responded.

Jack shifted his weight moving the blade of the axe. It lightly tore into Danny's flesh. She stumbled away from Jack. She glanced down at her bloody stomach. She lifted a hand to the blood and screamed. As Jack began getting up John made his move. He ran towards Jack and grabbed the blood stained axe. John tried to pull it from him. Jack twisted the handle forcing John to let go.

Danny stood up and held the gun pointed at Jack. Before she could pull the trigger another fire was shot. It pierced Danny's side. She painfully fell onto the ground. The Gold Room suddenly filled with cops. Each cop was holding a gun ready to fire. John held his hands up in surrender. Jack began swinging his blade wildly. Three cops tackled him to the ground with a tremendous force.

Danny felt her body dying. Her blood was percolating the red and golden carpet.

Minutes after the cops rushed in the Gold Room, John remained to watch the after effects. A stretcher and paramedics had come to take Danny away from the nightmare of the Overlook Hotel. Jack was forced into a police car. Jack was screaming and shouting random things of hate and murder. John was escorted outside by a cop. He was going to have to be questioned about the events that took place that evening. He knew he would never see either Danny or Jack again-and was glad for it.


	18. John's Epilogue

JOHN'S EPILOGUE

**JOHN'S EPILOGUE**

(By Max7345)

Despite the strangeness—no, the tragedy of the events in the Overlook Hotel, John continued his job as a paranormal investigator. Though the events themselves will haunt him forever, John cannot let one unresolved case stop him from helping those with problems that can be resolved. In his point of view, that would go against his duty and he still has a reputation to uphold.

Of course, after John was questioned by the police after the incident, he told them everything. No matter how strange or unbelievable the explanations were to the police, he told them everything he knew. Although the police thought John was kidding around when he told them all of this, they decided to let it slip by after looking him up; which didn't take long, due to what he was capable of as a Paranormal Investigator. Knowing that he, at least, thought he wasn't lying, they released him without charges.

Occasionally, John would pass by the Overlook, but never went inside again. His fury at the higher authority of the law grew every time that he saw that the spirit prison was still open for business, but still requiring a landlord.

Although John didn't see Danny or Jack after that night and tried to focus on the cases he had, he had a very strong feeling that his case in the Overlook hotel wasn't over. It was because of this feeling, as he passed the hotel for about the thousandth time, that he made a silent promise to himself to find a way to resolve the problem one day. Yet he wondered if that day would ever come...


	19. Danny's Epilogue

**A/N: Marner re-did her chapter, and now it's even better, and longer. I hope you enjoy it!**

**DANNY'S EPILOGUE**

(By Marner)

"I'm not crazy!" Danny shouted. "I'm not crazy! I don't belong here! Not again!"

A guard and a couple of strong handed male nurses held Danny down. She was pinned to her cot. A female nurse rushed in and lifted her white shirt sleeve. She tied a brown cord just above her elbow and pulled out the syringe. She forced the needle into Danny's skin and ejected the chemical medicine. Danny let out a few more random screams until the chemicals penetrated her blood stream. Danny felt herself forced into unconsciousness.

The blackness only last for a few minutes. Images crept into her mind. A few images were of her past. She knew her past memories well by now. New York was the city in her dreams, but her parents were the nightmare. Her parents were always yelling about everything. Things began getting out of hand when her father began drinking. He started hitting her mother. Danny tried cutting her wrists to make him stop-it didn't work. Her mother's revenge was like acid sugar. The blade piercing his flesh killing him painfully; she remembered the thoughts that went through her mother's head that night. The only problem was that it left her alone with a crazy mother.

One night the cops took her away from her mother. They wanted to save her soul. She was placed in an orphanage. There she learned true strength. She attacked one of her bullies, nearly killing her. She was taken to the St. Maries Penitentiary. There she should have stayed, but she was released. Released! She was sent to the Overlook Hotel of all the places.

However, there were plenty of memories, plenty of nightmares that were not hers. The axe falling to chop those two twin girls to death. The woman trapped in that room-room 237. Danny heard the voices of her two daughters. 'Come and play with us Danny; forever, and ever, and ever.' Their bodies forever lying hacked in the hallway. His wife drowned in the tub. Then the previous caretaker shot his brains out. Everything was haunting her dreams. Every spirit had their story to tell.

Danny felt her body coming back to life. She blinked her eyes open. She was lying on her cot; the same as always. She heard the howling of wind outside. She strained to stand up, and it was even worse to try and walk to the small window. She stared out into the dark sky. There were no stars out and the moon was full. She saw a fragment of her reflection in the glass. She had on a sea green short sleeve shirt, with a white shirt underneath-meant for warmth. Her pants matched her short sleeve shirt.

"You threw it all away," Miranda said.

"Shut up," Danny responded. She closed her eyes hoping that Miranda was gone.

"You don't deserve to live," Miranda retorted.

"What?" Danny said opening her eyes.

Danny felt herself lose control. Her eyes began fluttering violently. She felt Miranda trying, wanting, to control her.

"No!" Danny shouted. She did her best to retake control of her own body.

"Do you honestly think you could have survived on your own? You would have died if I hadn't helped-and you know it."

Danny saw Miranda's reflection in the glass window. Miranda's eyes narrowed angrily. Danny turned her head away from the glass. She crossed her arms trying to pull herself together. She took two steps from the window. A single tear began to fall.

"I should never have created you. You've been nothing but trouble for me. You're harmful to me, yourself, and others." Danny muttered remorsefully. "You don't exist, you never have Miranda."

Miranda let out a loud scream. The light above Danny's head blew out. Danny felt tears streaming down her face. She hugged herself tightly. She knew if she was strong enough she could kill Miranda.

"You're not real!" Danny shouted.

The small window suddenly burst into shards of glass. Danny felt the small pieces try to tear into her flesh. The pieces were too small; they barely cut through her over shirt. The wind outside entered Danny's small room. Danny stared around her room. She forced the tears to stop and knew that Miranda was gone. She had to be. Danny let out a chuckle at her victory.

"I am you Danny. You're the one who doesn't exist," Miranda whispered.

Danny suddenly felt Miranda. She was more than just in her head, now she was inside her body. Danny felt her body trembling with both fear and loss of control. Danny soon collapsed onto the floor unable to fight her off. Danny gave up her body knowing the fight was useless. She entered into the dismal darkness alone. Miranda lifted her new body up and stood straight. She knew what needed to be done. Danny did not have the courage to do it.

For the next few days Miranda went on living in Danny's body. She had he conceived plan ready. She just needed the right person. She watched the asylum staff closely. Two different nurses did night time checks. One was a heavy set woman named Hattie. She was muscular but also seemed hillbillish to her. The second was young nurse who was new. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was thin and could have passed for a model. Miranda new who would be the easier of the two.

_'hello,'_ Miranda said in the nurses mind.

The young blond turned to look at her. Miranda could see the fright in her eyes. She took a step back and was planning on leaving.

_'Wait,'_ Miranda said. _'Don't be afraid. It's something I've been able to do for most of my life. I can talk to others through my mind. Because of this gift, I'm deemed crazy.'_

"Oh my," the young nurse muttered. "I'm so sorry."

_'You know better don't you. You know I'm not crazy because of this gift.' _

"Yes," she responded nodding. "I know your not. My cousin has a gift. Only she creates fires instead."

_'Then you know fully how hard it is to live in this world with a gift.'_

The nurse nodded. She held the white towels closer to her chest.

_'What is your name?'_

She glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. "Christie."

_'Christie, can you help me?'_

Christie paused. She looked up at the camera that was placed in the corner of the hallway. She turned to stare back at Miranda. She nodded yes and took off. Miranda turned her face from the camera and smirked.

Later that night the nurse began her midnight checks. Christie paused in front of Miranda's cell. She opened the door and waited. Miranda walked out of her cell. Christie and Miranda both began walking through the hallways together. They paused at the front door. Christie pushed the button and Miranda walked through. Christie walked out behind her.

"Here, take my car. It's got plenty of gas to take you to the next town," Christie said holding out her car keys.

"Thank you so much," Miranda replied.

She grasped the keys and pulled them free from Christie. Miranda gave her a farewell hug and walked out of the last door. She found Christie's car easily by pushing the button. The car beeped to life. All she could tell was that it was blue. She swiftly got inside and turned it on. She pulled out of parking lot of the asylum and turned on the radio to hear Alice Coopers Welcome to My Nightmare.

It didn't take her long to make it out into the country. She far enough away from Danny's cell. She was far enough away from those doctors and nurses. Miranda was never going to be captured again-the vow she made to herself. She couldn't contain her laughter as she drove off free into the night.


	20. Jack's Epilogue

**JACK'S EPILOGUE**

(By Kar-zid)

When Jack was pushed inside the police car he snarled at the cops who were holding him. He was so close to finishing what he started, so close to doing the hotel's bidding… But they had to go and fuck everything up!

"You won't get away with this, the spirits will find you! And when they do they will pick you off one by one!" Jack screamed as the police car started to drive away.

And there he sat, completely silent, for a few minutes.

_Bleached… Bleached is my soul… And bleached it shall remain… Bleach is good; bleach is the hotel's mark… They shall be bleached too; they will feel the wrath of the hotel…_

Jack's insane thoughts buzzed inside his head while the guards up front kept their eyes on the road.

"Hey, you're pretty quite back there. You weren't so quite when we were trying to bring you down where you?" One of the guards taunted, and chuckled softly.

"Bleached is my soul… Bleached is my soul… Bleached is my soul…" Jack whispered softly to himself as he begun to rock back and forth. He wrapped his arms around his chest and continued rocking.

"Man, this one's going to the loony bin for sure" One guard told the other, looking at Jack through the rearview mirror.

"They are all tarnished, they must be bleached… They are all tarnished, they must be bleached…" Jacks insane mumblings began to grow faster, but not louder.

Jack's hands fell down by his sides and his mumbling trailed away. His eyes glazed over and that insane smirk came back to his face. He lightly flicked his wrist and felt the cold steel press against his palm…

The next day the police department realized that Jack and the police car had never arrived at its destination. They sent out a search party. After hours of scouring the mountains the Overlook Hotel looked over the car was found.

It was on its side, all the windows broken and the car dented. The officers who found the car looked inside, and what they saw repulsed them, and scared them.

Inside the 2 police officers who were driving Jack away were laying, their throats slit wide open. Their blood had mixed with the dirt underneath them through the shattered window. But one thing was missing.

Jack was gone…

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this co-authored project. I hope you've enjoyed it and look forward to more co-authored things because this won't be the last. :)**

**Authors:** _**Kar-zid,** _**_Marner _and_ Max7345_**

**Thank you all for following this journey we created, but now it comes to an end.**

**THE END**

_Bleached is my soul..._


End file.
